Week 33
Week 33 starts Tournament Day You have the choice to participate in the tournament to boost your popularity. If Arisse is your advisor, she'll comment that it's better to either participate in something you'll sure to excel at or to not do it at all to avoid public embarrassment. Choose: * Mounted Parade: Test Horses ≥50 ** Success: You lead the parade. +10 Commoner Approval ** Failure: Test: Composure + Elegance ≥60 *** Success: You look good even though you don't know how to ride. +10 Commoner Approval *** Failure: You cling to the horse. +1 Afraid, -10 Commoner Approval * Jousting: This competition will tire you. Test: Horses ≥50 ** Failure: You fall of your horse. -10 Commoner Approval ** Success: Test: Polearms ≥60 *** Failure: You can't lift your lance. -10 Commoner Approval *** Success: Test: Horses + Polearms ≥160 **** Partial success (110 ≤ Horses + Polearms < 160): You are defeated, but acquit yourself admirably **** Success: You win your first round, to everyone's surprise. +15 Commoner Approval * Fencing: This competition will tire you. Test: Swords ≥80 ** Failure: You make a very poor performance. -10 Commoner Approval ** Partial success: (30 ≤ Swords < 80): You lose a long match. ** Success: You win your first match. +15 Commoner Approval. * Archery: Test: Archery =100 ** Failure: You hit nothing, but fortunately few notice it. ** Partial success (60 ≤ Archery < 100): You are soon eliminated ** Success: You rank in the top 10. +10 Commoner Approval * Music: Test: Instrument ≥90 ** Success: Test: Voice =100 *** Failure: You don't give your best performance. *** Success: You win the tournament! +15 Commoner Approval. This unlocks a special weekend activity if you hired a spy ** Failure: Test Voice =100 *** Success: You do well. +10 Commoner Approval *** Partial success (50 ≤ Voice < 100): Your performance isn't anything special *** Failure: Test: Public Speaking ≥30 **** Success: You're very loud. -10 Commoner Approval **** Failure: You don't make a sound * Falconry: Test: Falcons =100 ** Success: You're too young into the sport to be a contender, but impress the other competitors with your enthusiasm. +10 Noble Approval ** Failure: The master of the mews scolds you for trying to participate with a half-trained bird, +1 Pressured. You sit out the competition, +1 Depressed, -10 Commoner Approval * None: Depressed +1, -10 Commoner Approval. Challenged to a Duel If Arisse or Briony died in the previous weeks, you will be challenged to a duel by Kevan, unless you choose to participate in "None". This unlocks the Been challenged to a duel? achievement. Test: Wield Magic ≥30 to unlock option "Kill him with magic". Now choose: * Kill him with magic: Test: Wield Magic ≥60 ** Success: You burn him to a crisp before he even has a chance to move. +1 Willful, +3 Cruelty, -20 Noble Approval, -20 Commoner Approval. Lose Lumen Approval ** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) * Refuse: +1 Willful, -10 Commoner Approval. He charges you anyways. Test: Reflexes + Running ≥80 ** Success: You escape Kevan long enough for the archery participants to riddle him with arrows. ** Failure: You didn't participate in the Falconry competition, you get too close to a sword and die. If you did (or tried to), Test: Falcons ≥80: *** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) *** Success: Your falcon diverts his attention, and he is arrested. * Accept: +1 Angry. Choose your weapon: ** Swords: If you're tired, Test: Athletics ≥120. If not, skip this check. *** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) *** Success: Test: Swords ≥90 **** Success: You kill your opponent. **** Failure: You get too close to a sword and die. ("Run Through" death) ** Staves: If you're tired, Test: Athletics ≥120. If not, skip this check. *** Failure: Your skull is cracked open and you die. ("Bludgeoned" death) *** Success: Test: Polearms ≥50 **** Failure: Your skull is cracked open and you die. ("Bludgeoned" death) **** Success: Test: Polearms + Flexibility ≥100 ***** Failure: Your opponent overpowers you, +1 Afraid. Test: Presence + Public Speaking ≥70 ****** Success: You convince him to spare your life. -10 Commoner Approval. ****** Failure: Your skull is cracked open and you die. ("Bludgeoned" death) ***** Success: You overpower him. Choose: ****** Hit him: You deal the finishing blow, unknown and uncaring if you killed him. +1 Angry ****** Don't: Test: Presence + Public Speaking ≥70 ******* Success: You convince him to yield. +10 Commoner Approval ******* Failure: He tries to break the rules, gets overpowered by your guards and imprisoned. +1 Depressed. Chocolates Outcome If saved the chocolates for later last week, a steward will eat them and die instead. Test: Cruelty ≥5: * Failure: You're terrified that someone tried to kill you, +1 Afraid * Success: You're happy it wasn't you, +1 Cheerful Regardless, if you hired a spy, she'll investigate this matter. If you found poison on the chocolates last week, had Arisse investigate them, or had them tested on a prisoner, you get a report. Test: Trade ≥ 40 for flavor text. Now choose: * Punish the guards: +1 Angry, -5 Commoner Approval * Punish the supplier: No mood change. -5 Commoner Approval * Wait for more information: No mood change. Special Weekend Activities Talk to Sabine If you hired Sabine as a spy and won the music tournament, she asks you to practice together. Choose: * Accept: +1 Cheerful * Decline: +1 Pressured * Suggest Romance: She shoots you down, -1 Cheerful Category:Calendar